ARE YOU CHECKING ME OUT?
by rick41
Summary: Jack is cool but gets more than he bargained to get


24

ARE YOU CHECKING ME OUT?

"Are you checking me out Jack?"

Jack gets red in the face… "No of course not!"

She doesn't believe him. "Okay just say the first thing that comes to your mind right now…hurry up the first thing!"

Jack looks into her eyes. She has a very mischievous sparkle there.

"Well…ah…are you serious? Are you sure you want to know what was on my mind?"

In a sing songy voice. "I asked you big boy."

"Well some times I'm not good at putting my feelings into words but maybe I could show you?"

He has her very interested. "Be my guest Jack."

He moves very close to her. "Okay…now you just said you're sure…this isn't child's play you know."

She has to laugh.."Oh it isn't…well I think I'm adult enough to handle it."

Kate's heart is starting to beat fast. Has she actually gotten him to respond to one of her obvious flirts.

Now he is very close to her. Closer than he has ever been. She does not want him to know her heart is flipping in her chest.

He takes her in his arms. "Well you see…it's sort of involved…first…(he looks lustfully at her butt) "You…you have the nicest butt I've ever seen…phew."

Kate laughs. "Now I know it would be very rude to just…you know…well grope you but, I thought maybe if I could sort of….you know….maybe kiss you nicely"

He kisses her and she is shocked…pleasantly shocked. "Ah then….I mean…phew..if you didn't sort of….you know….pull away maybe I could…"

They both go at each other this time. Jack reaches down and grabs both Kate's butt cheeks in his hands…she moans…they both deepen the kiss. It turns into something they both need and want…it is forceful, desperate, they had to do this, had to get into each other, had to claim each other, push back everything and everybody else. It is raw and powerful. Neither one has any idea where they are or what they were supposed to be doing.

In the close distance Claire, Hurley and Sayid approach. At first our duo don't hear them. They come upon them.

"Jack…dude!"

They spring away from each other but continue to stare. The intensity was too much. Kate has never seen Jack this…this open and vulnerable…and loving toward her. She could feel his entire heart speaking to hers. She could see love in his eyes, total and powerful love.

It is so damned deep!

"Jack, hello…..ah we need you up front."

Jack tries to respond. "Ah…..what, who a…"

Hurley looks at Kate. She looks even more out of it than he does. They still don't take their eyes off each other.

"Kate?"

"Ah…Hurley what…what do you want?"

Jack recovers. "Hurley, who needs me up front?"

"There is something up there Jack. We don't know what to do."

He takes one last look at Kate this time with something that could only be called anger. He leaves Kate confused. Claire questions her.

"Was that what it looked like Kate?"

She touches her lips. "That was….oh my God Claire I don't even know what that is called."

"Why did Jack look at you like he was angry with you?"

"That's a good question and he's going to answer it whether he wants to answer it or not."

Kate has an idea why Jack looked at her so hard right before he left. She has to laugh at the thought. Jack had no idea he was going to feel that blown away, that overwhelmed. He thought he was going to do a number on her which actually he did but had no idea it was going to get him too, big time too.

She had an idea that was going to happen if she and Jack ever connected. It was the deepest surge she has ever felt. If it were anyone else but with him she would have run away. It consumed her enveloped her. She felt Jack's presence and love over every inch of her body. And so did he. He can never say he didn't!

As Kate suspected Jack tries to avoid her. Imagine Kate pursuing someone who is running from their feelings. How ironic is that now? Kate is not going to let this pass. He has been ignoring all her advances for months. Now she knows why and it gives her hope for the first time since the crash. She has to calm her heart every time she thinks of it. She is going to have so much fun with this. He won't know what hit him.

As a few of them are loading food onto a cart Kate walks right up to Jack. Right up to him, right up into his face. She says as sweetly as she can.

"Hello Jack."

"Excuse me Kate." "Aren't you going to say good morning Jack?"

"Excuse me Ms Austen."

"Ms Austen?" She has to giggle. "Come on Jack. You couldn't have been that clueless."

"Clueless what are you talking about?"

"I think you might just understand what I'm talking about. It's all around the camp."

"The people in the camp love locker room gossip."

Kate is getting just a little annoyed. "Come on Jack can you lighten up a little bit. It happened to me too you know."

Jack starts to walk away but stops. "If something happened to you I'm sorry. I have to go."

Now she is angry. She runs to him.

"Look Jack it blew me away too but…"

"Nothing blew me away. I've never been blown away by anything!"

"I don't believe it Jack. You're going to…you're actually going to try to forget that aren't you? You're going to try to act like that didn't happen! What happened to this isn't kid's play Kate? Are you sure you're ready?"

Jack opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Kate can't let it go.

"Oh my God…you don't know what to say about it do you Jack? The great Jack Sheppard has no idea what to say. I'll say it for you Jack."

"Don't put words in my mouth Kate."

"You kissed me Jack remember that."

He looks deeply into her eyes. Eyes that he knows cause him much turmoil within. Eyes that he now knows are the windows to a soul he felt…upfront, raw and unbridled, naked and vulnerable. He was humbled and stripped of all his defenses. It is a not a place where he feels comfortable. Nobody gets to him like that nobody!

"Are you going to help with the food run Kate?"

"No and either are you Jack. You're going to come with me to a nice quiet place and we are going to sort this out. I don't know what to do either Jack. I didn't exactly want it to happen either. I don't like to be that vulnerable in front of anybody let alone you Jack."

"Well I have good advice for you then. Stick with Sawyer. Have slam bam sex and laugh all night!"

"You're a real piece of work aren't you Jack? This is killing you isn't it? I'm not going away Jack I'm sorry. I found what I want…and so did you!"

"All of a sudden you think you have something on me. Some big huge thing that gives you this total knowledge of everybody."

"No Jack not everybody just you. Christ Jack it stripped the bark off the trees. Damn it Jack. All this time you've been diffusing all my flirting and advances and I thought you could take me or leave me. But then….boom…turns out we're in the same boat."

"I'm getting out of the boat Kate."

"It's not going to go away Doctor and either am I."

Kate actually feels light headed. The weight of the world off her shoulders. Jack is as confused and smitten as she is. Jack is…(her heart flutters) is in as deep as she.

Damn it's scary. She doesn't blame him for being scared actually. She has no idea why she isn't scared. Maybe it's because it's Jack. She goes to bed as happy as she has ever been. The good doctor is in for a hell of a ride. She is going to get him.

Jack stands and watches Kate walk along the beach. He had no idea that she was so deep within him. He really panicked. Just like he is now. It never should have happened. He never should have allowed it to happen. Claire sees him watching Kate. She also sees the look on his face. She goes up to him.

"Why are you looking at the woman you love like that Jack?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come on Jack it's not a bad thing. It's cute, you two make a cute couple."

"We are not a couple. We're…we're nothing."

"What's the matter Jack? If you two are nothing you sure have the rest of us fooled. Why…why would you want to deny it? Do you know how that must be for Kate? You rearranged her whole universe Jack and now you don't want her? Maybe you're not as good of a man as I think."

He looks at her. "Well thank you for that Claire. I didn't feel bad enough I needed just a little push in that direction."

Kate is approaching them as the fight continues.

"If the show fits doctor."

Jack looks around. "Where did you come from with this Claire. Did I actually do something to you other than…lets see…save you deliver your baby and…"

"You're a doctor Jack that's what you get paid to do."

Kate is within ear shot now. "Oh that is so funny Claire…have Charlie deliver your next baby!"

Jack turns around and bumps right into Kate. "Is she your sister? Do you two get together to try to beat me down?"

"Don't be ridiculous Jack. What's the matter with you now?"

"You know what the matter with me is…you, you're the matter. I want you out of my face."

Kate is almost amused. "Are we going to go through this again Jack? I thought I went to great lengths to hide from things. You're writing a new book on it."

Jack keeps looking in her eyes then looking away. Almost like he can't have this conversation while gazing at her. It would be too hard. He couldn't keep it up.

"Damn it Kate! I have to get away from you."

"You're a mess Jack…it's actually comical."

She playfully touches his stomach. She gets a ticklish response which pleases her greatly.

"God Jack what did I do to you huh, hee, hee, hee."

She starts to get him all over until he can finally get hold of her wrists. They wrestle on the ground with Kate winding up on top. She doesn't care what Jack says she goes straight for his lips. He is too overcome with passion to resist. He puts his all into the kiss which turns Kate's arms into Jelly. He gropes her as they fall side by side and finally Jack on top. They stare at each other completely out of breath. Jack comes to his right senses. Kate can feel him drifting away.

"No Jack no please don't go again. It's…its, God Jack don't deprive me of this and don't deprive yourself. You damned well know this is the heaviest most intense feeling you've ever had. It's not just me anymore, maybe it was never just me. You just have avoidance down to a science. I didn't have a clue."

When Jack gets off her and doesn't answer she goes on. He tries to leave but she jumps in front of her.

"Don't you dare run from me Jack! Do you have any idea how long I've waited to have you this open and vulnerable to me?"

Oops, wrong thing to say. Up go the ramparts, the walls, the barriers.

"Look you're not in control of me as much as you may think Kate. I'm…you're…"

"What Jack huh, what am I, what are you? How about in love, Jack does that about cover it? Deep passionate love which blows us both away. Neither one of us knows what to do with it. If you think I planned on becoming open and vulnerable in front of you you're crazy!"

Jack has no idea what to say or do. He has to get away from her now before she gets him again. He is so damned in love with her it is literally driving him crazy. Charlie comes to him asking him to take a look at Aaron. Jack welcomes the opportunity to escapes his apparent soul mate's spell.

"Run now Jack but it's going to get you every time!"

She punches Jack in the stomach. A few people who were watching cheer

After he recovers from that Jack looks at Charlie. "There's nothing wrong with Aaron is there?"

Charlie laugh "Jack you looked like you really needed a save there. I don't know what Kate was going on about but you looked like a deer caught in headlights."

"Yea next time try to come before she actually hits me. She is one hell of a woman and she apparently thinks she has my ticket all punched already."

"Jack if you want the opinion of an unbiased observer you…"

"Again thanks for the save Charlie. I'm going to do an over night to the far side of the island for more of those special fruits we got from there. I swear they have medicinal powers. I have to see what it can cure or prevent as well as it's nutritional benefit."

"She will want to go with you."

"I'm asking Ana Lucia."

"Jack come on don't do that. Is it really that bad? Does loving her scare you that much Jack? If you ask Ana Lucia Kate will get really pissed off at you and you know it"

"This is different Charlie. This has me by more than my loins. My heart flip flops when we kiss. It's not something I need right now. Just don't say anything."

"Jack you don't understand the sisterhood Kate and Claire have going. Claire really looks out for her. She will know what is going on."

"Yea I've noticed Claire's connection with Kate. She's taken a few pot shots at me in Kate's behalf."

Jack goes to Ana Lucia who has her tent closer to the caves.

"Well Jack are you actually alone for a change? I was beginning to think you and the criminal were joined at the hip."

"Very funny cop person."

"Jack you have to stop calling me these romantic names. It's gonna get you in a whole lot of trouble with the lady love since I purposely don't recognize her hold on you."

"I need you to come with me to get some more of that medicinal fruit. It's an over niter. I have enough supplies for two. Will you consider it?"

"When are we leaving?"

"Half an hour, I'll meet you by the waterfall okay?"

"I'll be there with bells on."

Later in the day Kate comes looking for Jack. She walks by Charlie and Claire.

"Hey either of you guys seen my soul mate around, Mr. denial man?"

Charlie is hesitant to speak. "Well…ah…" He looks at Claire for help. She is also reluctant to say. Hurley comes by and he is reluctant to say too.

"Okay guys what's going on? What's going on that everybody but me knows?"

The two guys look at Claire but the blonde looks right back at them. Hurley tries to find the words to tell her.

"Well ah….as you know he's, you know, a doctor, well he knew of some medicinal fruit on the other side of the island."

"That's the secret, that's what you couldn't tell me? Gees you guys have the wrong impression of me. I'll just go catch up to him."

Claire looks at Hurley. "Hurley tell her the rest."

"He…he wanted to bring back a lot of the fruit."

"So?"

"Oh God here goes…he wasn't alone Kate."

Kate gets that menacing look on her face. She begins to back Hurley into a tree. "Who went with him Hurley?"

"Well he asked a lot of people but nobody would go."

Kate begins to get it. She runs in the direction of Ana Lucia's tent. She comes back very pissed off.

"Where's Ana Lucia Hurley and don't say you don't know?"

"She sorta…went with him since it's an over night gig."

"You're telling me that Jack took Ana Lucia on a trip to the other side of the Island and plans to spend the night with her?"

"Sorry Kate."

"That bitch! I knew she didn't respect the obvious connection between Jack and I. She told me to try to stop her from making a play for Jack. And he takes her with him. I know what he's trying to do but it's not going to work. He is….I'm going to…he's got me tongue tied…Jack you bull headed stupid…"

Kate starts to get her stuff ready to follow. Hurley questions her. "Kate you can't just take off into the jungle by yourself. You know the real dangers."

"Hurley I don't trust her. I really don't."

"Kate of course you don't. She's after Jack but…"

"No Hurley honest there is just something about her. She wants to get Jack yes but she also has another agenda. I'm going!"

Kate takes off into the jungle. Hurley turns to Charlie.

"The things those two do to each other and for each other is amazing. They are so damned in love."

Claire looks pointedly at Charlie. "Yea but he's just too bullheaded to admit to the obvious, sound familiar Charlie?"

"Me…Claire our whole relationship is totally different than theirs."

"But in the end it boils down to the same damned thing!"

Claire grabs Aaron and walks away in a huff leaving Hurley and Charlie shrugging their shoulders.

"Do you remember when I wanted to be with Claire and she wasn't sure about me?"

"Vaguely dude."

"So I was wrong then. Now I'm being cautious just to make sure Claire really wants me but listen to her. Now she wants to like jump in bed with me. How can I be wrong both times?"

"Charlie I have had experience with exactly two women. I didn't question either of them. I didn't have the slightest idea what I was doing most of the time but it didn't seem to matter. As long as I made them laugh I was loved. Or at least I think that's why I was loved."

"Such a big man so little bloody back bone huh?"

"Oh yea like you huh? You really stand up to Claire don't you?"

Kate is pissed off now. She knows what he is doing. Her soul mate is completely in over his head with her. Kate knows he doesn't want to hurt her but she also knows he will go with someone else just to get her to back off him until he can get a handle on this. Kate could not even begin to imagine how much of a hold she actually had on Jack. Her behavior would have been so much different had she known. On one hand it gets her angry since she spent many an angst ridden night trying to figure him out, trying to wonder how the hell she was going to break through the barriers he set up between himself and her. But on the other hand she gets a stomach butterfly on overtime thinking that she was doing everything right. She did get to him, big time in fact. He is so damned good at hiding it. Even better than she is. That is the ironic and amazing thing. Here she is on the other side of things. She is openly stating her feelings and intentions with someone and that someone is hiding from the same feelings and intentions. She has never been on this side of it before.

It brings a smile to her face. She loves Jack so much and he loves her just as much. Those kisses are amazing but the look on his face when his defenses are down is remarkable. Phew she better jump his bones before she explodes. She knows all she needs is fifteen minutes in a room that he can't escape. He will be hers. Big calm cool and collected Jack is hers and has been all along. She is up to the challenge no matter how long it takes or what part of her it needs. Kate cannot remember a time when she has had a more pressing goal.

CHAPTER TWO

While she's walking in the jungle Kate has a chance to do some thinking. Some of it is not good. Why would Kate ever expect a man like Jack to go for her? No matter what anyone says they are from two different worlds. She is a criminal on the run and even when not on the run she is confined to men of her social class. Men such as sawyer and even the Marshall. She is not the type of woman who bags a Jack, a spinal surgeon, a hero, a leader. He is at the top of the food chain. He marries a socialite who gives her idle time to the poor. Kate is the poor. Of course sarah was not completely royalty. He married her because she needed him. Well hell she needs Jack, big time. The Island humbles us all. Makes us all equal. And Jack is the one who emphasizes that, damn it! Can any socialite shake him the way she did with that first kiss? She tore him up. The poor doctor never had a chance, never saw it coming. He was being so damned cool and calm but she felt his heart race. Whatever she's got it's got him and that's all she needs. Does she think she could make Jack happy? She can certainly go below his defenses as she already proved. He was so funny, open and vulnerable. She should have taken advantage of it then. If she would have really kept up her barrage he would have literally fallen apart in her arms. He was so cute. She got to see what he looks like with his heart bared. It takes her breath away. The only thing she fears is the type of reality a person like Ana Lucia can bring to things. She is a former cop and it's very simple for her. Kate is a murderer, a killer who has struck more than once.

Kate has to stop. What she was just thinking it's…it's the truth, all of it. Who the hell is she fooling? She wells up. Her tears fall as she walks. The one reality she has on her side is actually the only one that counts. Jack loves her. She knows he does. He loves her as he has loved no one in the past. No matter what anyone says she is good for him. She is the only one who can speak deeply to him.

Ana Lucia is very glad for this chance to flirt with Jack away from the influence of the criminal. The former cop knows part of the reason she hates Kate so much is out of jealousy.

"Jack can I ask you something?"

He looks at her but she then decides not to ask him about Kate. That may close him up very quickly.

"Do you really think we need different rules to survive this crap hole?"

"By different rules you mean accepting Kate as a human being rather than a killer?"

"Well that comes in there I guess. But it's not the only thing." She gets closer to him then continues.

"At the airport we sort of…I mean we caught each other's eye, right?"

Jack thinks for a minute before replying. "Yes we did Ana."

She smiles. "I didn't think you would tell me the truth Doctor. I'll try a little further. Can I take you up an that drink you promised me on the plane?"

"Yes Ana as long as you know where I stand."

"You mean with…with her right?"

"Well actually I don't know where I stand with her. But it is some place deep."

"You're a successful Doctor a big time hero with a rep as a playboy on the outside but yet you fall apart for her."

"Back up, back up. A rep as a playboy on the outside?"

"Yes Jack it took me a while to place you but I did the LA hospital scene as a cop. You were on every girl's list even when you were sort of taken with that woman you healed."

"Well as you can see the rep is a hype."

"Are you kidding? You're first on everybody's list Doctor. You're the prize baby."

He looks her over. "You're a bit of a prize yourself Ana."

She laughs. "This might be easier than I thought it would be."

After about ten minutes Ana has thought of something else to ask Jack that might open him up just a little more.

"Why did you ask me to come here? Was it to get her jealous?"

"No, I didn't do it for that reason. Actually I wanted to get away from her for just a little while. I asked you because I thought you would be good company."

"Are you flirting with me Jack?"

"Not really Ana. It's sort of not fair for me to flirt with any other woman I guess."

She gets very close to him fondling his face and then stealing I kiss. "I don't mind at all Jack. On this place you have to get what you can where you can."

By the time they get to the other side of the Island they begin to feel as if they are being watched.

"Ana can you feel that?"

"Yes I can Jack but I don't know what we're going to do about it."

Three people come from the jungle as our friends get to a small clearing.

Neither Jack nor Ana can identify them. One is a woman built like Kate but with a mean look in her eyes. The other two are men who look like more of Ben's thugs.

"We're not looking for any trouble. We just want some of the fruit here. It's a different type and I think it might have some medicinal elements with it."

The woman speaks. "We don't want trouble either Doctor Sheppard. We just need you to come with us. We need you."

"Great more people who know my name. And just who would you be exactly? I don't remember seeing you in any of our connections with the others."

"You don't have to worry who we are Doctor. You just need to come with us."

"No thanks. We'll just get what we came for and leave."

"We thought you might object Doctor so we brought a little…collateral I suppose you would call her."

The woman signals to one of the men who goes into the woods reappearing after a few seconds. They have a woman with them. She is blindfolded and gagged but when Jack sees her he can't believe it. It's impossible.

"It's not impossible Jack. It is her. Now, if we went through all this trouble to get her you know we are serious when we say you have to come with us."

Jack still can't believe it's her. One of the men take her gag off. She talks in tears.

"Jack what is this about? Why was I kidnapped? Jack who the hell are these people?"

"What the hell do you want her for? She and I are…"

"We know you're not with her anymore but Ben took a chance you wouldn't let her die. You still have her in your heart Jack and you know it."

The man goes to her grabbing her roughly by the hair. She whimpers.

"Jack what are they doing? Please Jack just do as they say. It doesn't sound like they're going to hurt you, Jack. This is a nightmare Jack."

"Just don't hurt her I'll do whatever you want."

Kate has beed tracking Jack and Ana for the last hour. She knew something was up but she thought it was Ana Lucia who was the problem. Kate was sick listening to Ana putting the moves on her man but she wanted to wait to see if the former cop had some evil intent. Beyond stealing her man that is. And wait until she gets Jack alone.

But for now she feels glad she brought one of the guns. She watches the people approach Jack and Ana. Kate has no idea who this woman is they kidnapped but it is obvious they have an intimate connection. Kate decides to attack the man holding the woman hoping that Jack and Ana Lucia will make a move on the others.

Kate jumps the man and grabs the prisoner. Jack and Ana do make a move. Kate speaks to the woman.

"It's okay we'll just hide until it's safe. Who are you if you don't mind me asking? And how do you know Jack?"

"I'm Sarah, Jack's wife. Please tell me what this is all about? Who are those people and who are you while we're at it?"

Kate is incredulous. "What…how…?"

Kate can only panic…for a number of reasons. This is the woman who broke Jack's heart. This is the woman who still holds a place in Jack's heart however. How the hell did she get here?

"Who are you? You must be a friend of Jack's right?"

Kate feels she must immediately stake her claim here. "Well actually we're a little more than…"

"Jack divorced me because I cheated on him. I was temporarily out of my mind. I still love him though but I thought he was dead. I thought I would never get the chance to say I'm sorry and mean it. These people told me Jack was in trouble."

At this point Kate can't even talk. She could see the way Jack was looking at her after the initial shock of her presence on this Island wore off. Kate can feel an emotional head ache coming on big time. Ana Lucia is bad enough but this is the woman Jack still cannot discuss which means her presence is still within him. Kate thought she would not have to put up with her until they got off the island. And yes Kate has been thinking that far off. In her dreams she beats her legal rap and keeps Jack. How in the hell could she ever compete with a woman from Jack's normal life? Even under these extreme circumstances Kate can see this Sarah is gorgeous, her blonde locks are matted to her face and head but it doesn't take much to see she is well manicured and groomed. She feels bad for having all these thoughts and feelings at this time but she can't help it. She knows they are out of place. Jack will not even be thinking about anything having to do with romance. How the hell did the Others come up with her and why?

But hell she only met the woman thirty seconds ago and she already declares her intentions of getting back with Jack. So despite her obvious shock and dismay from being kidnapped she had it together enough to state her goal here. Right in Kate's face. Could she maybe sense the connection she and Jack have? She guess she'll find out shortly.

Her thought are interrupted by Jack being almost carried by Ana Lucia. Kate figures the shot she heard must have been aimed at Jack. She runs to him almost frantic.

"Jack, Jack was that…shot, did it hit you?"

"It just grazed me but it hit a bone. My leg is numb. It will probably clear up but we have to get the hell out of here."

Kate practically pushes Ana Lucia out of her way to take over leading Jack. The former policewoman had to give him to her when he reached out to be with her. Kate is up for this challange. Sarah can't help but notice this little power move between the two women. However Jack's mind is elsewhere.

"Sarah…Sarah are you okay?"

The blonde runs to him ignoring Kate which is quite an accomplishment since Jack is leaning on her. Kate looks to Jack.

"It's okay Kate."

The brunette reluctantly backs away allowing Sarah to guide Jack. They hurry away going as fast as Jack can go. After a half hour they finally figure it's okay to stop. Kate climbs the nearest tree to see if she spots their attempted captors. She calls down to Jack.

"It looks clear Jack."

"Okay…Sarah I just need to sit for a minute."

Ana Lucia watches Sarah being all over Jack. She looks at Kate. "I guess she never got the ex part down."

"Jack I'm so scared. What is this Jack? I thought you were dead Jack."

She fondles Jack's face to the dismay of Kate as she continues. "I…I thought I would never see you again Jack but these people told me you were in trouble and the next thing I knew I was kidnapped and I'm…where ever this place is."

Althought jealous as hell Kate can't help but be impressed once again by her soul mate. This woman caused Jack unbelievable pain but he is trying to comfort her for obvious reasons. Kate can't help it though. She has to break this up before Sarah kisses Jack right in front of her.

"Jack we better get moving before it gets dark."

Jack has feeling back in his leg so he can move much better. Sarah does not move from his side however. Kate swears she gets annoyed whenever she says a word to Jack. His ex can probably sense the connection between the two of them. Kate has compassion for Sarah but she still hopes the blonde can see and feel the unmistakable union between them.

They get back to the camp. Of course Jack puts Sarah into his tent. Kate debates whether to say anything but decides she better back off for now. Sun, Claire and Shannon talk to Kate. Shannon speaks first.

"Oh my God Kate who is that woman and why did you let her practically claim Jack for her own?"

Kate explains her identity. Jack has actually talked about Sarah to Sun.

"Oh God Kate I don't think Jack ever really fell out of love for her."

"He never said anmything to me about actually loving her to begin with Sun."

"Of course not Kate. He would not want to get you jealous but he told me he would have taken her back if she would have come back to him."

"Great just what I need. She already stated her intention of reclaiming him."

"And you will let her Kate?"

"She's traumatized right now Sun. I can understand her need for…him right now."

"Sure you do Kate. You just keep telling yourself that."

"I have to stand back just until Jack can comfort her. Once she adjusts to this place I will make sure she knows who Jack belongs to."

"And you thought Ana Lusia was the problem."


End file.
